teh best luv evar!
by Spittle is Unclean
Summary: In this delectable tale of four young men growing up at Hogwarts, the reader is exposed to many subtleties of wizarding life and love.


**"teh best luv evar!"  
  
**seeryus blak wuz walking in the commun room.he wuz in a fowl mood cuz he had falLen down in front of snape and snapE wuz rilly stoopd and laffed at him.but then seeryus mad snape fall on his bum harrd and snape cryed big teers**  
  
**so seeryus wuz feeling sort uv bettur. but not rilly**  
  
**seeryus ran his hend thru his hayr**. **his hayr was thik and blak like moonlite, wich is not blak. at all**  
  
**he was distrout and he wuz not happee wit how snap had b haved. he wuz going 2 cry rilly hard into teh arm of the chare he wuz siting in. but then hiz frend loopin walked in2 the rume.  
  
"wuts up seeryus" sed loopin he looked sad**  
**  
y r u sad 2" sed seeryus**  
  
**"no reezon" sed loopin (whoos name is rilly reemus ok??!)**  
  
**"thats good remy" sed seeryus but his eyez told a diffrent storee**  
  
**"omg siri" sed reemus**. **he putt his soft boi hand on seeryus arm. "u r not ok!!!! i NO IT IN MY HART!!!"**  
  
**shut upp!!!" sed seeryus he went upstayrs 2 think 4 a wile**  
  
**seeryus cryed in his soft wite pillo 4 ten howers. wen he wok up it wuz lite in the room he wuz happee agin**  
  
**but wen he went to brekfst and saw how reemus eyez beetrayed hurrting and paynseeryus felt rilly gilty  
**  
**"hey siri wut up" sed james he wuz eeting toste**  
  
**"nuthing is up i am rilly tyred" sed seeryus he piked up some milk and drink it rilly happee**  
  
**reemus sed nuthin he lookd @ teh table wear his brekfst wuz not even tuched**  
  
**petur sed "can i hav ur brekfst reemus ur not gonna eet it!" **  
  
**reemus said fine**  
  
**reemus felt sik in his tummee all the way 2 transfiguRate class were proff. mcgonnall wuz teeching abuot turnnig ur spellbook in2 a tree**  
  
**wile james tryed to get rid of teh branchis on his boock, seeryus came ovur and talk 2 reemus**  
  
**"remy wut is rong?" he sed**  
  
**reemus did not want 2 talk he sed "go away u stoopid doghed"**  
  
**seeryus sed "fine u werewolf u c if i go n e wear wit u wen the moon comes up next11!!"**  
  
**reemus cryd sofly in teh bak of teh room 4 teh rest of class wen it wuz ovur seeryus stompped out and went somewear els**  
  
**"were did seeryus go??!?" sed peter he wuz lookinf fat lik he useully did**  
  
**"i dunno" sed james maybe we shuld look 4 him?!?!?!**  
  
**"no i wont look 4 dum seeryus he can go awayy!!11" sed reemus he went stompping 2 the dormitry**  
  
**reemus oppend the dore he wanted onlee 2 fall on his bed and crye 4 hrs about seeryus**  
  
**but wen he wuz in teh room he herd sum criying it wuz not him**  
  
**hoo is that" sed reemus he krept 2 loook in his bed but ther wuz no one ther wut wuz happening?!?!**  
  
**"its mee" sed a familyar voyc and reemus gassped**  
  
**"seeryus!" he sed**  
  
**"yes" sed seeryus**  
  
** y r u crying?!!"!**  
  
**"u calld me doghed"**  
  
**"but i luv u" sed reemus and he reelized this wuz truu!!!1**  
  
**"omg" sed seeryus"i luv u 2 i think!!!11"**  
  
**"OMG," sed reemus will u kiss me pleez seerus?!?!"**  
  
**"ok sed seeryus he kissed reemus**  
  
**"i luv u" sed reemus**  
  
**"wut is going on heer" sed james he wuz confuused in teh fayc!!!1**  
  
**"wut?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!" sed seeryus. "y r u in heer go away rite now u stoopidface!"**  
  
**"this is were i sleep i can go heer if i want 2!!!!!!"**  
  
**"u suk" sed seeryus "go away i want 2 hav time wit reemus rite now not u!!!!1"**  
  
**"i don evur want 2 hav time wit u agin seeryus blak!!11" sed james he wuz angree so angree like an angree man wuld be**  
  
**gud then" sed seeryus he punched james in teh fayc and jaymes cryed   
  
"stop it stop it now seeryus blak i hate u ur so gay!!!!1"**  
**  
dont say that" sed reemus he wuz angree"dont say that he iz gay thats not sumthing ppl say!!!!!!1 thats meen it maykes me feel bad insiiide!!!!1"**  
  
**"shut up reemus u suk" sed james**  
  
**"NO U SUK!!!!1" sed seeryus and he punched james in the eye and brok his glazzes!!!11**  
  
**"OMFG!!!1" sed james**  
  
**he went 2 madum pomfree**  
  
**"thats bettur" sed seeryus**  
  
**he tryd 2 kiss reemus but reemus wuznt having it**  
  
**"wut the hell?!??!?!?!?!" sed reemus. "u punched james in teh eye!!!11"**  
  
**"u dont lik james do u?!?!?!?" shouts seeryus he is rilly angree now**  
  
**"u r just dum seeryus y wuld i lik n e 1 but uu?!?!?!?!?"**  
  
**i dont no bcuz ur a skankee ho!!11" sed seeryus**  
  
**"ur 1 2 talk" sed reemus his eyez were full of big blu teers lik rayndrops in the moonlite**  
  
**"hey lets not do this ok?!?!?!"**  
  
**reemus stopped and lookt at seeryus his eyez wer filled wit teers 2!!!!!**  
  
**"ok" sed reemus**  
  
**"ok" sed seeryus**  
  
**"i luv u 4 evar" sed reemus**  
  
**" no kiddnig!!!1" sed seeryus**  
  
**they kisst it wuz like the wurld stoped and explodded ovur theyr heds!!!11**  
  
**"i luv u 4 evar and evar" sed seeryus and he kisst reemus agin fullee on the lipss it wuz l ike magical things!!11**  
  
**" i hav nevur kisst n e 1 b 4 2 day!!11" sed reemus he luved seeryus SO SO much**  
  
**"i hav nevur ither" sed seeryus (reemus new it wuz not tru but he did not cayr very much!!!!1)**  
  
**seeryus saw teh look on reemus fayce tho he sed "i meen i hav nevur kisst any 1 and luved them lik i luv u!!!!1"**  
**  
"ok" sed reemus. "i luv u 2."**  
  
**TEH END!!!!!1  



End file.
